An Adorable mess
by brokenHealer
Summary: This a fanfiction for ShortSoildier on SelfShip Safe Space Animo She wanted me to do a fic of her Self Insert with McCree and wanted it to be along the lines of Fluff so I came up with an idea where they take place Blackwatch after the two finish up a mission. She finds McCree's hair to be a mess and sees that he looks cute like that.


It was just another day over at the headquarters of Overwatch. The brown haired woman had just returned from a mission alongside with her comrade, Jesse McCree. Just as usual, the work of Blackwatch agents had hardly got any recognition even when they worked hard. That thought could be quite frustrating at times but that was the usual result, especially when there were small numbers in the group. "You've indeed had done some mighty fine work back there." Jesse spoke, complimenting over at the skills she had displayed over in the field. "The work couldn't have been done without you Jesse." A grin formed upon her face as she pays him back a compliment in return. The two agents worked well with each other as they have been taught not only by the best but the leader of Blackwatch. Stryker was glad that they got the work done as she was feeling tired.

It didn't take long for the other to notice of her current state of ow she was hunching over slightly and hearing small pants coming from her breath. "Ease up now, how about you take yourself a seat while I'll go fetch some water." He spoke as he puts a hand on her shoulder. Her eye locked up onto his, she nods following along with a thanks ad she sat herself down. Stryker was glad to have a partner like McCree at her side. At first she was skeptical of him, as he came from the Dreadlock gang and wasn't so sure if he would be reliable within the Covert Ops. Though it seemed his ways have changed now than when he was first in Gabriel's hands. The agent seemed to change a lot since them. He kept more of a careful eye on the team and looked out for his comrades. A small chuckle escaped Stryker's lips, seeing how they progressed from then to now.

Her thoughts were cut off after hearing steps across the hall, she looked over to see Jesse again. He arrived with two bottled filled water in his hand it over one two her. Stryker grabbed for the bottle she was given and start drinking down as she removed the cap of it. The cool sensation of the liquid flows down to her mouth, down to her throat. The cold water was doing its job as she was parching her thirst. She was taking in the water all she could as her throat was she dry as the Sahara desert. "Ease up now, wouldn't want you to be choking." The older agent spoke as he say how she was drinking like she hasn't have water in days. She takes the bottles from her lips as she looks over at him. "Well you can blame the mission for making me thirsty like this." She chuckled, joking slightly. "I won't be able to help ya out, if you manage to choke." He followed along, elbowing her playfully. The older agent was right on taking her drinking slow. He popped off the cap of his own bottle and began to drink his own water.

She looks over at him giving Jesse a small grin, Stryker then notice a few leaves in the brunette's hair. This earns her a giggle, seeing he got a bit off a mess. He looks over at the fellow agent as he arched a brow. "Don't tell me you've just noticed how good looking I am." A confident smirk stretches across his face as he pulls out the bottle from his mouth. Stryker couldn't help as she grinned over at his comment. She did find the older male to attractive, but that wasn't the reason why she reacted the way she did. "I wouldn't necessarily say that." Stryker said in response. "I don't see any other reason you'd looking in my direction and giggling the way you are." She knew that he was flattering himself at this point, but had no idea to the reason why she was amused. "What if I told you it was because you got some leaves stuck in your hair." She chuckled once more as her hand reaches over to his hair. "Let me get them for you since you already helped me out." The young woman began to take out the leaves that were sticking out.

His face displayed a bit of embarrassment that he did not feel anything attached or locking on to his dark brown hair. She had to admit that her partner did look quite cute like this. "You might want to cut that hair of yours if you want to avoid looking like a tree." She joked a bit as she was trying to straighten his hair. The way how her fingers stroke through it make hard to keep her hands off it. It felt quite nice and soft. "I wouldn't be the charmer I am now if I were to cut this beauty." He wasn't going to cut it anytime soon as he was satisfied the way his hair looked now. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm pretty sure you'll still have your good looks, even if you change your hair. I'd wonder what hairstyle you'd choose if you did cut it." The very thought of that ate at her mind a bit as she seemed to be subconsciously stroking his hair now. "I wouldn't be able to have a pretty lady tangled up in my hair as I do now." He spoke as he gently grabs her wrist, pulling her hand away from his hair. The young woman blushed slightly over at his comment on how pretty she was.

"I do enjoy you giving me hair attention, I just don't want it to be messy out in public." Jesse spoke as he releases her hand. "Maybe you should keep your hat on more often so you won't have to worry about it much." The younger agent chuckled. "I love seeing your hair in all kind of ways, even if it's messy." She grins at her comrade. "I can make an exception where you can only see my hair like that. You're lucky that your cute, otherwise I wouldn't have said this." The older male grins a bit. "I'll keep that om mind." Stryker responds with a grin.


End file.
